Kickin it in Italy
by Leolover101
Summary: KICKIN IT IN ITALY FOR REAL
1. Chapter 1

KICKIN IT IN ITALY

When I walked in to the dojo I put my bag in my locker then went to Rudy's office and stared at the door I felt someone grab my waist and pull me back I screamed and they let go I turned around it was my best friend in the whole wide world Kim Crawford she was smiling at me just when I went to speak Jack came out and ran to my side

"what is going on" He said and grabbed my waist pulling me into him, I pulled away and ran to Kim I hugged her

"I love you" I said knowing she never met to hurt/scare me

"I love you" she said back looking at Jack, I was staring at the door

"Awww sweetie I love you too" he said smiling, Did he say the L word we turned around and stared at him

"What can't I be sweet" He said and smiled I stared into his big brown eyes and I bushed he noticed when the guys came in

"Are you blushing" he shouted and I blushed more, I feel back into Kim pretending I hit my head

"Your eyes look like chocolate with a hit of milk in it their so cute" I said once the words hit my ears and I realize what I said

"Ummm thank you but I thought you don't like me" he said and looked down then up at me and smiled, I blushed more

"how can I not with those eyes and your lips are like perfect and your brown hair I could take a nap in it and then you and your joking" I said again I stopped myself and grabbed his arm flipping him on the mat he looked at me and got up and then went to go change again

"Nice I thought you weren't going to tell him" Kim said as we went to change ourself I kicked the door open. Kim jumped

"Sorry" I said I changed my short blue shirt to a pink tank top and white shorts

Kim changed her pink long sleeve shirt to a blue tank top and brown shorts she put my hair in to pig tails and I did the same because we both hate pig tails I think I look like a little girl Jack says it looks cute wait no he says I look cute in them

"I hate where my locker is" I said and stretched to the right

"at the dojo or school" Kim said and stretched with me just then the boys game out everyone but Jack had a shirt on I blushed when he walked by me

"both at school my locker is at the nerd corner of the school" I said watching Jack stretch in front of me

"Hey my locker is right next yours" Milton said and stopped stretching and looked at me

"Oops sorry Milton" I said

Jack turned around and did a kick in the air

"and my locker at the dojo sucks because I put my stuff away and Eddie stands there pretending to talk to someone on his wallet" I said and did a double kick in the air to one up Jack then I turned toward him and did a ha ha smile

" You can share my locker" Jack said

I blushed, I do that a lot my because I like hi-

"Thank you where is Rudy" I said and went and hugged Jack. Just then Rudy walked out on his phone, I was still hugging Jack, he walked over to Kim and looked at her and smiled then to me I stopped hugging Jack, Rudy smiled really wide at me I hide behind Jack, Rudy walked to his office and said thank you thank you thank you and hung up he went and hugged Jerry making me stay behind Jack who didn't seem to mind me holding on to him for dear life

"Guess what guys" Rudy said hugging everyone when he got to me I put Jack in front of me and held him for dear life

"What!" We all yelled


	2. Chapter 2

"We are going to Italy, Rome for one whole mouth" Rudy said

I hugged Jack then hugged Rudy

"Italy I love Italy wait where did you get the money to get us to Italy and to stay for a mouth how are we going to get there" I asked and jumped up and down

"Bobby is paying for everything we get to go to a touriment to fight and we get to fly in a private jet and we get two hotel rooms we leave tomorrow go pack" he said and shooed us out the door Jack put a shirt on after we where out of the dojo and three girls smiled and walked by

"Jack can I talk to you for a minute" I said and looked down

"Yeah sure" he said and walked me a few feet away from the gang

"I have something to tell you and if you don't feel the same way then I will stay here" I said and looked at him, He looked at me and then he kissed me, the whole gang head turned our way

"You feel the same" I said and hugged him

"Yes I was just waiting for you to say it do you want to stay at my house until tomorrow" he said

"yes" I said we walked back to the gang hand in hand smiling and laughing

"sleep over at my house" Jack said and kissed my forehead he went and got me a soda before we went to his house

"so when I had my shirt off I saw you blush you think i'm hot don't you" Jack said I spit out my drink it went into Jerry's hair I put one hand over my mouth trying not to laugh

"when did I say that?" I said

"You didn't have to but I saw you blush and blush"

"Where will Kim and I sleep" I said pointing to Kim

"In the guest bedroom Jerry wrong way my house is this way" He said I laughed and tried to run but he grabbed my waist and pulled me into him I laughed again and kissed his check this time running away he chased after me everyone ran after us we stopped at a weird looking house

"We are here" Jack said

"This is your house?"Jerry asked

"Gosh NO my house is this one" Jack said and pointed to the mansion right next store I guess being Bobby wasabi trainer can get you a lot of money.

"Let's go in and maybe I can teach you how to use a hose" Jack said turning toward me

"whatever I teach you not to mess with me. WATER FIGHT!" I said we all ran to the back yard there was a hose for each of us, I got Jack wet,He got me wet,Kim got Jerry wet,Jerry got her wet,Eddie got Milton wet,Milton got Eddie wet, By the time we got done all of us were soaking wet Jack came and held my hand but slipped and fell the boys laughed

"Shut up guys we are all wet we may fall so shut up" Jack said and got up we all went inside

"JACKSON" someone yelled Jack looked mad

"STOP CALLING ME THAT" Jack said and took me with him two people we standing in the living room I was standing right next to Jack and he looked at the woman and smiled at her

"hey I want you to meet my girlfriend Amber Dalone" Jack said and pulled me closer to him I couldn't help but laugh,blush, and smile at him

"Told you, You blush at me" He whispered into my ear I laughed again

"Nice to meet you I'm his mother" she said

"And I'm Jackson Howard his grandfather" Jackson said

"Nice to meet you both" I said trying to sake their hand but Jack pulled me back to him

"Can't I sake their hand" I said to Jack

"Nope OH mommy I love you so much" Jack said and smiling at her

"What do you want" she said I had to say that was pretty funny

"Can Amber,Jerry,Kim,Milton, and Eddie spend the night" he said with his puppy dog eyes

"YES If you stop giving me those eyes" she said looking away

"YES YOU GUYS CAN SPEND THE NIGHT SO GET DOWN HERE AND JERRY OTHER WAY" Jack shouted they all came down. Jack showed the boys where to sleep but Kim and I were the only two who didn't have a room yet.

"Where is our room" I said and pulled my hand out of Jacks

"Right here I made this room just for you two" he said grabbing my hand again


	3. Chapter 3

he opened the door the door their was two picture hang over the HUGE heart bed one was of me and one was of Kim everything was pink and blue the heart bed was half Blue and half pink

"OH MY GOSH" we both said at the same time when we walked in I saw two French doors I ran to them and saw the cutest and the newest clothes and there was a huge T.V. Jack sat on the pink side of the bed which im guessing was my side

"we get to sleep in here" I said and walked to Jack and sat on his lap

"Yeah to bad to I here you don't get bed in breakfast here" Jack said holding on to my waist so I wouldn't fall off his knees. He soke his knees trying to me fall I laughed

"OH I have one more thing to show you girls" he said and pulled us to a room two doors down

and then stopped

"This will be your favorite room Amber" he said we all walked in it, it was a work out room

"Why will this be my favorite room" I asked

"You will see in 15 minutes be here in 15 minutes" he said

"Both of us" Kim asked looking around

" I don't care bye" he said and walked over to me and kissed my forehead and lift

"Lets go change and then work out" Kim said and we walked to our room

"I hope the clothes have workout clothes" I said and I opened the closet and there was but NONE we were going to wear

"Umm I'm not going to wear these" I said pulling out what Jack thought that we could wear

"Here how about we wear these shorts and these tanks" Kim said pulling out two pairs of shorts and two pairs of tank tops one white shorts and one brown and two blue tank tops

"Yea the ripped tank tops and pants are not going to be worked out in today sorry clothes" I said and pulled out my bottom lip pretending to be sad we changed then went to work out. It had only been ten minutes when the boys came in to work out all of them shirtless everyone looked funny even Jack. Kim and I laughed to the side the boys weren't on

" Want to go on the treadmill's" Kim said and got up

"Yea hurry go" I said when Eddie started walking toward us

"Hey babe" I heard Jack say from way be hide me I spit out my Gatorade I was drinking (Jack got me into it)

"Do you not want me to call you that?" Jack asked

"No I do but I never heard you say that before ... anyway what do you need" I asked

"Can you hand me my Gatorade" he asked moving in toward me

"Yes if you can hand me my Ipod its by the door" I said as I was got off the treadmill

I went and got his Gatorade and handed it to him he handed me my Ipod then pulled me into him

I smiled he kissed me full on the lips for a few then let me go

"How am I spost to work out when I have you on my mind OH will I will just listen to Justin Bieber to block you out of my mind" I said joking of course. He kissed me again

"Or you can just work out with me" he said smiling

"Fine and yea I do think your hot" I said and got up running around the room with Jack following me Kim stepped in front of Jack to stop him

"We have to sleep it is already 10:00 and we as girls need sleep" Kim said and walked to me

"Hey you guys want to watch a movie in our room its really big" I said walking out the door the boys followed and walked to our room then they went inside our room

"NO turn around you guys have to have a shirt on if Jacks mom or grandpa comes in and see the boys shirt less and all of us under the covers the mite get the wrong idea" Kim said pointed to the door

"Hun if Jack is under the covers and Amber is cuddling up next to him anyone could the wrong idea" Milton said and I blushed

"Well my grandpa would be a little happy I found a-" Jack started to say when I gave him a death glare if looks could kill Jack would have been died

"Jack shut up and get a shirt on" I said almost lunging at him and not in a good way

"GOT IT GUYS GO CHANGE" Jack shouted almost tripping over Jerry when he left

"O.k so lets get into our jammies we will change in the bathroom" Kim said we went and grabbed two brown tank tops and blue shorts that were so soft I wanted to fall sleep on them. When we got out of the door everyone but Jack was sitting on our bed

"Where is Jack?" I asked hoping he wasn't mad at me I guess you could tell I was worried in my voice because Milton stopped hitting Jerry with a blue pillow and looked me died in the eyes

"Oh Hun he just had to get into his Jams as well No need to be worried" He said in the sweetest voice

"I'm not worried and im not that girlfriend who wants to know where her man is every second of every day and when he looks or stands next to a girl she yell at him and say he thinks shes fat or ugly and that he is a cheater I'M NOT THAT KIND OF GIRL" I said and for some reason I was mad I went to look at a book that was in the far right corner of the room, My back was turned toward the door

"Hun I didn't mean it like that and you know it" Milton said

I felt someone grab my waist and pull me to the bed I scream the person covered my mouth

"mmmmmmmmmmmmm" was all that came out of my mouth till I saw who it was I hit them in the back of the head, They let go and put their right hand to the back of their head

" I hate you Jack don't do that again" I said and walked past him out the door to down the hall all the way down stairs

"Amber wait!" I heard Jack say who was in the hall way I'm guessing I ran out side and to my "happiness" it was raining and I was standing their in the rain almost crying

"Amber get in here its raining" Jack said while everyone came down stairs and was behind Jack watching us

"NO" I said

"AM get it here your going to die" Kim said I smiled

"NO"

"Yes I care about you and if you get sick one day before we get to go to ITALY by the way YOUR faveiorte country and you don't get to go you will be mad" Jerry said

"NO"

"Fine you leave us no choice" Eddie said they all turned around so no one was looking at me

"Jack go talk to her" Eddie whispered making sure I couldn't hear them but I could Jack turned around and looked at me smiled then turned around

"NO and have her break up with me No thank you" He said I tapped him on the shoulder and he jump

"Can I get though" I looked down and was sad "Unless you guys hate me and think I'm a brat and a drama queen" I said still looking down and was sad

"UMMMMMMM" They all said I started to cry

"NO we don't hate you no your not a brat and yes you are a drama queen" Jack said

everyone nodded

"HEY I'm no drama queen" I said and looked Jack right in the eyes his eyes where like chocolate

"Oh yes you are" Jack said smirked argh him and his cute smirk

"Am not"

"Are to"

"Are not"

"Are to"

"Are not

"Are to im always right when it comes to you" He said

"Whatever"

"EVERYONE TO BED NOW" Jacks mom shouted from her room I guess we had mad a lot of noise

"Yes ma'ma" all the boys said and we all ran up to upstairs Eddie,Milton, and Jerry went to their guest bedroom Jack skipped his room to walk me to mine I opened the door and walked in, Jack was leaning in the door way

"So I guess this is goodnight" He said looking down I ran up to him and hugged him he then stood up

"Goodnight" I said he kissed my forehead and left

"Kim why is this so hard" I said as I went to get into my side of the bed

"Why is what so hard" She asked and turned the channel to Disney channel

"Dating Jack I mean I feel weird in his house and its just weird not that im" I said and stopped talking

"Its just because you two are best friend and your worried you may break up and not be friends" she said turning over so are backs were face each other

"UMMM I guess your right"

"Duh im always right"

"Most of the time"

"No all of the time"

"O.K. fine lets go to bed im so" yawn"tired" I said and before I knew it I was asleep


	4. Chapter 4

I woke up in the middle of the night, I looked over at Kim I slowly got up and crept toward Jack's room. I slowly opened the door only to find Jack sitting up on his bed watching Kung Fu Cop. He jump up, I giggled

"Hey Amber whatca need," He gave me a hug.

"I couldn't sleep, I was hoping I could…watch the movie with you," Just then the movie ended.

"Or we could stay in here and talk," Jack did have a point, I really need to talk. I sat on his bed I started to play with my pajamas. Jack started laughing.

"What?" He smiled, and pointed to my boots which I was playing with.

"Oh, So I want to talk about us," Jack looked around

"I guess you want to break up," I smirked

"No but I just feel like we need to talk, you know," He nodded

"I feel like if we break up then I will lose you forever," Jack hugged me tightly.

"You could never lose me," he whispered into my ear, we laid down I rested my head on his chest and we talked for a while then I slowly fell asleep. I woke up, I still felt Jack so I looked up a little, and he was staring down at me

"Hiya," He kissed my forehead

"BREAKFAST," Jack's mom yelled from down stairs. We heard people running downstairs. Jack and I got up and walked downstairs arm and arm.

"Mornin guys," I sat next to Kim.

"Morning," They all said.

"So where were you this morning," Kim asked, I thought for a min

"I woke up a little bit early then walked to Jack's room to talk to him for a bit," I pulled that one out of the sky

"Oh that's sounds real," Jerry spoke from under the table.

"Jerry why are you under the table," Jerry pulled on my boots

"Because Kim's going to kill me," I kicked him a little then he let go

"Okay then," We finished eating then we walked toward the dojo Jack kept picking me up and spinning me around, We got there Rudy was talking to somebody as soon as we walked in Rudy said something to the guy then the guy ran away he pushed past me making me almost fall but Jack and Jerry caught me.

"Hey watch it you," I started to run towards him but Jack was holding me back

"WOAH," Jack pulled me toward Rudy, I pulled away and fell on the floor.

"Nice doll," Jerry just called me doll again I got up and turned toward him.

"Doll this," I was about to attack him when Rudy and Jack pulled me away.

"Cool it girly," I walked out of the dojo that guy that was talking to Rudy was sitting outside so I went to talk to him.

"Who are you," I asked he got up and pulled me toward a van.

"HELP! HELP JACK SOMEBODY HELP ME," I cried I saw Jack run out of the dojo with the gang shortly behind him. The guy through me in the van, the van doors shut and locked. I heard Jack's fist hit the van door again and again. The guy stepped on the gas then rode off a guy jump up from the back and in to the seat next to me. He placed something over my mouth. I was in a daze then my eyes were filled with blackness.


	5. Chapter 5

Kim's POV

I watched in horror, I couldn't quite wrap my head around the fact that Amber my best friend was just kidnapped, Jack had ran off after the car but he wasn't that fast to get a car, Jerry was walking around the table, not quite sure of what's going on, I couldn't find Rudy or Milton. Jack finally came running back; panting out of breathe.

"Well?!" He almost shouted at us.

"Well what Jack?" I asked, quietly biting my lip, this was not the Jack I know this was a more furious Jack, I'd never seen before.

"How the hell are we getting her back?" Jack muttered threw his teeth, before I could answer Jack's cell phone rang, Jack reached into his pocket and shoved it up to his ear.

"What!" He yelled into it, his face going from pissed to shock, he grabbed my phone and pressed it up to his phone, I watched and he hung up.

"We have to go the police," I looked at him with a dumb look on my face.

"Jack can't we-"

"No Kim, we can't cause they're gonna kill her, we're gonna take this to the police, have Bobbie, give us money and give it to them so we can get her back, I'm doing this with or without you," I sighed and shook my head.

"I'm in Jack," Jerry spoke, looking up with a smile.

"Bye Kim," I watched as they walked off, _oh great Kim! Watch your two best friends go find your other best friend while you sit on your ass, Agh! _I quickly ran after them.

"Wait up I'm in," I shook my head as we ran to the police station, Jerry kept looking around biting his nail.

"What Jerry?" I asked and sat by him.

"Police, my family could get in huge trouble if I talk," I laughed then stopped "Oh your serious, well then shut up and don't say a word," I held his arm and smiled

"Alright let's go find Bobbie" Jack said as he walked up to us, we went to get up when his phone rang again

"Hello?" Jack answer then put it on speaker

"Baby, I'm scared, I got away but I'm in a phone booth, come get me please!" Amber cried threw the phone.

"Baby, we're are you give me something," Jack spoke softly

"I see a sign that says 'Welcome to Ipswitch,'" Amber said sound out the last word.

"Okay, babe go check in at a hotel, you have some money in your pocket, Love you,"

"Love you baby," She hung up and Jerry grabbed our arms.

"Hey wait my cousin goes to a school in Ipswitch, we can fly their and my cousin can help us with Amber," Everyone nodded, I went home and started backing my backs for this new town that no one but Jerry knew of, _God I hope this goes well_


End file.
